<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genghis Khan by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007597">Genghis Khan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elim Garak is in love with Julian Bashir. This is bad news, especially when the man is strapped down, about to be murdered at Elim's hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genghis Khan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah we all know what this is based off (Genghis Khan by Miike Snow)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were a few rules to being a supervillain spy and assassin. Most of them were self imposed, but it wasn’t exactly like they weren’t rules Elim Garak had to follow. The number one was not to fall in love with your mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Elim thought, looking over to the table where Julian Bashir, world class spy and Garak’s number one mark was strapped down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rule Number One broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he hadn't been in denial for years. Julian had been a tough spy to catch, and every time they met, the man had somehow managed to get away after some witty and sharp banter. But now, with Julian in his hands, about to be killed by his machines, it was impossible to deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Julian test the strength of the bonds holding him down, glancing warily at the machinery above him. Elim sighed and shoved all his feelings away. He had to do this. It was his job. Eliminate Julian, move onto the next mark. That was the job. That was what Elim had trained for since birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew some things about Julian, but the rest was a mystery. He knew that the spy was almost always flocked by handsome men and beautiful women and gorgeous people, that he was absolutely more for the show of the British Government and much less for actually spying. But he didn’t know much else about him, besides what had slipped when they talked, when they bantered, when they had gotten locked in a vault together. Even though Julian had admitted he got tired of the people fawning over him, he was jealous of them, wanted to be in their place, as Julian kissed them and took them to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elim sighed and flicked the switch for the machine, which whirred to life. He sighed and faced the wall as he heard it start moving. He listened to Julian whimper, but try not to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Julian Bashir, trophy spy and daredevil, said, low and under his breath, so that Elim barely caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the machine off and released the straps, letting Julian free, turning to watch him go. Julian got up, looking at Elim, who gave him a grim smile and waved his hand to the doors. Elim let his eyes flutter shut, knowing that he’d get punished for this, that it might be the last time he was let free into the world. They jolted open as a hand rested itself on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian stood by him, smiling. He pulled Elim close and kissed him. Elim melted into it, knowing it was dangerous, and that there was no way that Julian actually loved him back. He let the spy kiss him anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay with you?” Julian asked when they pulled apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go with you?” Elim offered in retaliation, and Julian smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>